


Zachary Galloway x Hulk

by Aizawa_Is_Daddy (ThatOneCringeyKid)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, It's been a while, M/M, No Beta, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneCringeyKid/pseuds/Aizawa_Is_Daddy
Summary: Read the title - It's about to go down - No beta
Relationships: Hulk (Marvel)/Other(s), Hulk (Marvel)/Zachary Galloway
Kudos: 1





	Zachary Galloway x Hulk

Zach, also known as Zach-Daddy, Mister Galloway, and even Papa Galloway by his fans, lounges in his home unaware of what's about to happen. His muscle shirt is wrapped around his body, hugging it, almost as though it is clinging to his very soul. It is mid July so it is far too hot to be wearing pants so in place of them he decides to wear boxers instead. His skin has already turned pink from the heat. Even the paint on his wall seems to be peeling.

Right now he is looking through his Tik Tok, liking comments that he thinks are funny, and preparing for his next video upload when all of the sudden an unfamiliar green object crashes through his home.

Except it's not unfamiliar. Dust fills the room while debris use falls to the ground and on top of him. He is lucky nothing too big fell from the roof and onto him. Once the dust clears his eyes look bloodshot from the irritation but he's still able to see. What he sees before him nearly brings him to tears. He looks up from his current position on his couch and sees a muscly, sweaty, breathtakingly beautiful green piece of flesh.

"Oh- oh my God.", he whispers to himself as small pieces of debris continue to fall from random places of his broken roof. His heart is going a mile a minute and his face almost resembles a tomato. "It can't be." He continues to say.

This seems to amuse Hulk.

"Oh but it is." Smirks the green figure. His chisel square jaw moves with unabashed enthusiasm and suave. His muscles pulsating and always flexing. "Heard you have crush on Hulk. Hulk think you funny so Hulk come to you."

Hulk pauses. He looks down and notices that Zack is not wearing pants. Zack does not notice his staring. He gets lost in his thoughts for a split second before -

"Sorry about roof." Now he looks a little sheepish and his face turns a darkish green. Blushing? Very likely. His eyes sre staring down at the ground while the moon continues to peek through the newly opened ceiling. Even for such a big burly man right now in this very moment he looks small.

Hulk thinks, while his hands start to get clammy, that the moon's reflection shines beautifully against Zach's skin.

Zach, with stars in his eyes and love in his heart, just continues to stare. His mind is running crazy and a weird fluttering floats to his stomach.

A few seconds go by before he realized he may has been staring a little too long and maybe a little too hard. His face goes even more red as he stutters out reassurance.

"It's- It's Fine!" He spits out rushed and a little too loud. Zach cringes a bit a himself, embarrassed. He doesn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of his idol. In front of the man he loves more than life itself. "I was planning on remodeling anyway." Now he's the sheepish one.

Silence. Hulk looks around the room nervously while Zach continues to preen at the built man before him. Then-

"Hulk-" He pauses gathering his thoughts and finally stutters out "Hulk w-wan-wants to take Za-Zach out on d-date." His eyes silently begging Zach to not reject him. Even though he knows that Zach does in fact have a crush on him. There was still a chance of rejection and he was scared.

Another second of silence while Zach tries to comprehend what the green giant just asked him. Then with all the subtlety of a high school band he shouts-

"YES!" Unexpected by how loud his response was going to be they both flinch. Zach quickly situates himself. 

With as much composer as he can muster up he replies again a little more quieter "Yes. Please yes." He almost sounded on the verge of tears. All hoping that none of this was a dream and that in this reality he could finally be with the man he loved.

Hulk grins. His smile is so wide it almost looks like it hurts. His chest heaves with happiness as he marches forward towards Zach. Zach just watches as his toes curl with excitement, waiting expectantly for his new man to come to him. When Hulk finally reaches Zach he stares for a full second then reaches his arm out to him.

With one arm Hulk lifts Zach into his arms and together they leave out into the night sky. Zach holds onto his arm as though it's the only thing that's keeping him grounded. Hulk's hands are firm and strong but still he holds Zach softly with a tenderness unmatched by even the softest of feathers. Their story begins here but it is far from over.


End file.
